


adorable

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [18]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, a mild one, that's. Pretty much it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide is by no means ahugemech, but he does have quite a bit of size on Hotshot, and he intends to be careful about this, for the time being.There will be time for a littleroughnesslater.





	adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @thefastestbot's muse Hotshot. Not beta read.

_ Primus _ , Hotshot is  _ adorable _ .

The mech shivers as Ironhide slowly buries his spike in him, intake dropped open in a little ‘ _ o’ _ as he lets out small pants and whimpers at the stretch of it. His hips jerk every now and then, and his servos spasm against Ironhide’s frame, digits digging into his bumper as if holding on for dear life, but otherwise he remains relatively still.

Ironhide  _ purrs _ , digits rubbing soothing circles into Hotshot’s hips as he moves. Such a good mech, staying put when Ironhide had told him. He pauses for a moment, shifting his weight and getting a better angle, and Hotshot  _ whimpers _ just from that as Ironhide’s spike shifts inside of him, making Ironhide laugh.

“You’re alright, Hotshot,” Ironhide murmurs, ducking his helm to kiss the other mech. Hotshot hums into it, only to whimper again when Ironhide nips at his bottom lipplate. “You’ve got this. You’re doing so good already,” he adds, giving a rumble of approval when the praise makes Hotshot squeak. Pressing another kiss to Hotshot’s lipplates, Ironhide grins. “Want me to keep going?”

Hotshot nods, rather  _ enthusiastically _ . Ironhide’s rumbling turns into a purr of delight and he kisses Hotshot once more before continuing, pressing into him at the same excruciatingly slow pace as before. Ironhide is by no means a  _ huge _ mech, but he does have quite a bit of size on Hotshot, and he intends to be careful about this, for the time being.

There will be time for a little  _ roughness _ later.

That thought in mind, Ironhide fully hilts himself inside of Hotshot -  _ finally _ \- and gives a somewhat shuddering exvent against the other mech’s lipplates before pressing yet another kiss to them. He keeps it short though, and after a moment he moves away, much to Hotshot’s apparent displeasure. Ironhide gives a huff of laughter before gently shushing him.

Craning his neck, Ironhide looks down his frame to get a good look at the both of them, and then he makes a noise of  _ absolute delight _ . Just the sight of Hotshot’s valve stretched around his spike is enough to drive Ironhide nuts, and he pulls out a bit before thrusting back in.

Hotshot  _ mewls _ , hips jerking up against Ironhide in response, and Ironhide can’t help but laugh again.


End file.
